Broken Dreams
by colourfuldaze
Summary: He promised that no matter what, it would always be them two in the end. What happened? She didn’t know. // Dedicated to Frocked.


**Author's Note:** Kay so .. YAAY It's a one-shot. Based on the Alicia Key's Song _Try Sleeping With a Broken Heart._ Guys, the lyrics are absolutely breathtaking. You really need to check out the song if you haven't already. Kinda short.

**DEDICATED TO: FROCKED, for an amazingly awesome review!**

Broken Dream. // Channy, heartbreaking. Sad things.

* * *

Even if you were a million miles away  
_I could still feel you in my bed_  
Near me, touch me, feel me

Everything was gone. His touch, his scent, his clothes. Anything and everything that reminded her of him died a little more everyday. Sometimes, she could hear someone walking up the steps, and she automatically thinks that he's home. With her. But he wasn't he never was. He left, not that she could blame him.

He was more than a million miles away from her, yet she could still imagine him lying on their bed together, wishing her good morning. She missed him dearly, missed his kisses and his caresses. His voice, which she hasn't heard in years. What happened exactly, she didn't know. She didn't want to know.

Her dreams, they always consist of him. Of them when they were younger, or when he promised that they would grow old together. What happened? She didn't know.

And even in the bottom of the sea  
I can still hear inside my head  
Telling me, touch me, feel me**  
****And all the time you were telling me lies**

Years ago, he said that they would grow old together. That they would stay together always and forever. What happened? She didn't know. His promises were shattered into pieces, just like her heart. **LIES**. His lies had torn her apart. He had kept her hoping and dreaming that everything that he said would happen. That no matter what, it would always be them two in the end. _What happened? She didn't know._

She remembers their vows, their perfect marriage. They were perfect, so where had it gone wrong? How could someone take him away? Did they not realize that without him, she was nothing? All she had left were her _broken dreams_: they would start, with them together. Happy. Then, they would quickly turn into nightmares.

**Did he know? Did he know what would happen to her?**

_Have you ever tried sleeping with a broken heart_  
**Well you can try sleeping in my bed****  
**Lonely, only, nobody ever shut it down like you  
**You wore the crown, you make my body feel heaven-bound**

She could barely stand the house anymore, it just had the distinct smell of him that she was dying to forget. Night by night, she slept in their bed, the one that only reminded her of **him**. She would fall asleep to her mind thinking of him. The way he treated her like royalty, the way that only he could make her feel. He was one of a kind, made only for her.

Made only for her, yet taken away. Why? She didn't _want_ to know.

So tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
_Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you__  
_**I'm gonna hold onto the times that we had****  
**Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you

Her clock is ticking as time passes and she knows that she has to move on. Despite the fact that she would always love him, that they were _perfect_, he was gone and there was nothing she could do. It took time, but eventually she accepted it. No matter how she placed the situation, it always gave her the same outcome. She had to move on from her everything. She would treasure every moment that they spent together, but it was time for her to move on.

At one point in time, he was her oxygen. She depended on him as though she would never survive without him. But, now that he was gone, she began to slowly trust herself again. She was standing on her own and oddly enough, she was happy. She had no idea what would come in the future, but she had turned the page on her past, although leaving a bookmark on it's best.

_Looking in the sky I can see your face_  
And I knew right where I'd fit in  
Take me, make me  
**You know that I'll always be in love with you****  
**Right till the end

Sometimes, she stares into the sky and _sees_ him. Somehow. This was what she wanted, she's known that from the start. From the minute they met until he took his last breath and flat-lined, there was never anyone else for her. His last words to her were _'__**Find a nice guy, get married, have children… everything we couldn't do, Ally**__'_. She knows what he wanted, but she dared not to do it until this moment.

He would always have a piece of her heart, they both knew that. But if ever she could find a man, who could love her unconditionally, despite her being broken, she would be content. Maybe even happy.

Just as she steps back into the warmth of their old home, she feels a warm gust of wind pass, accompanied by a written note. She looked up, and found his window open. It must have rolled out from his window, but the timing was amazing.

"_I love you too, Sonny;_

_Thank you, finally._

_For opening up for heart_

_For someone who will_

_Love you._

_Unconditionally,_

_As you deserve"_

She looks towards the future, and she hopes that someday she will be happy again. Somehow, she knows that he will always be with her.

* * *

Anybody could have told you right from the start  
It's bout fall apart  
_So rather than hold onto a broken dream_  
Or just hold onto love  
**And I could find a way to make it**  
Don't hold on too tight  
_I'll make it without you tonight_

* * *

Author's Note: Hm, I liked it, haha . Reviews? Maybe? Thanks for reading!

WORD COUNT: 1,240 words.


End file.
